sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Spades the Cat
"Don't mind me, just your average every day citizen who is totally not royalty strolling through." Spades the Cat is the prince of the country of Castillana. He's an incredibly rebellious teen that stems back from his childhood. Concept and Creation Backstory Emiliano Corona, also known as Spades was born into the royal family of Castillana, and younger brother of Victoriano Corona. Since Spades was the second born son, he would not inherit the Castillana throne, and so all of his parent's attention went to his brother. Growing up, he was always in his brother's shadow, and was often in the care of a servant named Cecilia along with her son, Felipe. Spades' sister would also receive attention from their parents as she was the only female in the family, and this left Spades with a need to receive his parents' attention. This caused him to become a rebellious child as he hoped that this route would allow him to get any type, and amount attention from his parents.er, w.i.p Personality Spades is an unruly, rebellious young cat out to show the world that being of royal blood isn't what the media makes it out to be. He constantly breaks the rules and constantly disobeys his parents out of complete spite. While others may see this as just another part of being a typical teenager, he does the things he do in order to get his parent's attention. Being basically ignored his whole life by his parents, Spades secretly longs the affection they've given his older brother, the successor to the throne. While this is the side he shows his parents as well as the media, around his friends, he is a lot more different. To his friends, Spades is respectful and courteous, something one would expect from royalty. Aside from this, Spades is fond of cheesy jokes and satire. He's also a very lazy person and occasionally, his unruly nature still pops out without warning. Spades is very caring towards to his friends, though he doesn't like to admit it very often since he likes being seen as "cool, tough, and edgy", Appearance Spades is a Mobian cat standing at 3'6 and weighing about 73 pounds. Spades is a tan colored cat with a white muzzle and has a red ring around his tail. His red hair is short in the back though he has bangs that cover the right side of his face so it could look "emo". The inside of his ears are peach colored and his eyes are a light blue. His attire consists of a gray jacket with gold buttons, a white collared shirt that's unbuttoned at the top. His pants are black in color but are folded a little, along with black shoes with gray soles. Lastly, he has spiked cuffs to give him an "edgier" look to him as well as black finger-less gloves. Powers and Abilities The only power that Spades possesses is his power to summon his Guardian, Ocean Eyes. His Guardian is capable of manipulating water, whether it's in liquid, solid, or gas form. He cannot however, create water, a body of it must be nearby if it's to be used though this shouldn't present much of a problem. Unlike other Guardians, Ocean Eyes doesn't not have a secondary ability. Guardian Stats Power: B''' Speed: '''D Range: C''' Durability:'''C Precision: D''' Potential: '''S Trivia * Spades' last name, Corona, means crown in Spanish to match all of my new character's real names based off of Spanish ones. * Ocean Eyes is named after the Owl City album. Quotes Gallery Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Good Category:Work In Progress